This invention relates to a mechanical heat detection apparatus mountable to provide a visually-perceivable warning on one side of a barrier when the temperature on the other side of said barrier is elevated.
The importance of safety from fire and its accompanying fumes is highly recognized as a life saver for occupants of any structure. While such importance is valuable in all structures, its value is especially critical in multi-story buildings where occupants do not have ready access to the ground through windows or other openings. High density buildings such as hotels and apartments are particularly vulnerable.
An important aspect of the success of such safety is the provision of information to an occupant concerning temperature conditions along a potential escape route. Heretofore, such information generally has been provided via audible sirens, buzzers, and the like which warn of actual fire, smoke presence, or elevated temperature. In a building such as a hotel, however, this information is unfortunately somewhat too general in that it warns of the presence of a danger, but generally does not specifically identify the location of this danger for the occupant. Thus, while an occupant may know that a fire exists, he does not know whether the hallway outside his door is involved unless he opens the door and looks. Such an action can be fatal if the hallway is involved in the fire, since the fire and its heat, fumes and smoke enter the room.
It therefore is important for escape purposes for an occupant of a burning building to know without undue risk the temperature condition directly outside of the room which he occupies. The invention disclosed herein provides such knowledge in a visually-perceivable manner, thereby providing such occupant with direct temperature information without direct exposure.